Once Upon Mine
by flawsmadebeautiful
Summary: Do you ever look at her and think she's yours, just like I'm thinking you're mine? I can't let you go, but you were never mine. So how does that work? Don't you see how she'll never love you like I do? And how you'll never love me like I love you?


**Once Upon Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AU sort of. I'm not sure of the pairing. I couldn't match this to any paring. I was thinking Lily/Severus originally. But then I think it might be a girl who loves Severus maybe? **

**Sequel to Best Friends for Now and Best Friends Forever. Yes, it's based on a bit of my feelings, but I put them into my writing and it makes my writing better. I think so at least. **

* * *

><p>Based on the songs: Invisible, Mine and You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.<p>

-l-First Person-l-

I am so alone, and yet I'm in a crowded room of friends and all my family. So why do I feel like I'm all alone? Why do I feel this pain?

You're the only one I'm missing. Once upon a time, you would have been the one there for me. So I don't know what to do without your love, there to support me.

I don't know how to let you go when...when you were never mine. How can you not see me? Am I lurking in the shadows and turned invisible? Am I really nothing to you?

All those times our eyes met, did you really feel **nothing**? How can you not see me, when I'm standing right here in front of you?

Do you ever look at her and think she's yours, just like how I think you're mine? When really I have never seen you in a long time.

I see you all the time, but that's not you. That's you, with good-looks, your charming smile, beautiful laugh and sparkling fun. But that's you behind a shadow of who you once were. Don't you see me, standing here waiting for you? When all this time, you were waiting for her to notice you?

Don't you see how she passes you by, and ignores the glances you give her. You. Longing for her like I long for you. Don't you see this all unraveling into just my heartbreak. In eight weeks you'll be gone...out on a life journey of your own.

How can you not see that I'm the one loving you, when she will never see you as more than a friend? I don't want to let you go, but I know you have to go so that you can live your life, without being trapped like you feel you are being. Everyone, all around you, thinking they know who you are, when I see right past that mask you put up.

I want to let you go. But I've never had you. You've never be mine, and now I see that you never will be.

I was wrong to fall for you in the first place. I knew I would never truly have you. But I thought I had a chance. You gave me hope when I had none. I thought I saw a future, and I thought my future had you and me. But I was all wrong. Everything went down the drain and I never realized until the day I met your eyes, and I felt that you had nothing for me.

No love. No friendship. Nothing. Not anymore at least.

You were through with me. You played me like a game, and I let you. I let myself believe that I'd be the one to make you smile. I thought that you saw me in your future, but you only saw war.

_Yours_.

I was yours. I was always yours. A part of you and I loved you for who you were and what you hid from the world. But now, I can't see the person behind that mask you hide behind. It's suddenly not enough, that I know you. I want to know you like no one has ever known you. I want to know your secrets, your fears, and every emotion that plays across your face.

The way your eyes light up, who is it that makes you smile? Is it me, or is it that girl you seem to notice every day, but won't give me a chance.

I'll never love another. Not the way I loved you.

That girl will never understand who you are. She'll never see who I see, when you're looking at me. I wish you would look at me like you look at her. But I'll never live up to her in your eyes, will I? No, I'll never be enough.

So tell me, do you imagine I'm her when you look at me in the eyes? Do you see the way I watch you as you walk past me, so casual and so easily.

Can't you see the way I want you to look at me? Just me? Not who you think I am. Because the girl who think I am just isn't me.

She'll never notice you, and your love. She'll never love you, and she'll never know. I'll never tell and you're too shy to tell. I will never let you love me, because you will never love me the same way.

She'll always think you're just her best friend.

Will you ever see that I don't know who you are? But I want to know you. So stop hiding everything from people. Show me who you are, and just be you.

I have to show you that I'm enough. That you don't have to settle for less, but that you can get more than you've ever imagined.

I want everyone to hear me. I want you to know that I love you. Another month, another try at love. But you're still in my mind. You dig deep, and you'll never know how hard I've tried. I can't move on, and I can't find someone else. No one else makes me smile the way you do.

No one can ever match you the way I can. I'll stand tall against your shy, closed off self. I'll open you up and show you that you can shine without killing yourself.

I'll show you who you really are. Someone even you won't recognize. Because the boy I see inside, he isn't you. He's someone new, someone that I've fallen in love.

I want to see him, and I want you to see the person I see.


End file.
